Von frühen Vögeln und hallischen Kometen
by LinMo
Summary: Beckett hasst Tauben und Castle liebt Sternschnuppen...was kann da noch schiefgehen?


Der frühe Vogel

„..Mann, ich hasse Vögel am frühen Morgen. Haltet endlich die Klappe!"

Kate Beckett wälzte sich in ihrem Bett herum und zog sich das Kissen über den Kopf. Die Leuchtziffern ihres Weckers zeigten 4:30, doch davon schienen die Tauben auf ihrem Fensterbrett gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Stattdessen gurrten und turtelten sie im morgendlichen Dunkel herum, und das in einer Lautstärke, die man von diesen Tieren niemals erwartet hätte.

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde Geflattere und Gegurre gab Kate es auf und ging duschen.

* * *

Wenn sie den Tag früh begann, würde sie vielleicht noch etwas schaffen, bevor die mörderische Hitze eines weiteren Sommertages in New York City ihr Gehirn lahmlegen konnte.

Diese Idee schien im 12ten sonst niemandem gekommen zu sein, denn bis auf die Beamten der Nachtschicht war das Revier gänzlich verlassen. Inzwischen war die Sonne aufgegangen, und während der Detective dem vertrauten Gurgeln der Kaffeemaschine im Pausenraum lauschte, ließ sie den Blick über die golden gleißenden Hausdächer vor dem Fenster schweifen.

Es würde ein verdammt heißer Tag werden.

Doch damit nicht genug, war esmit der morgendlichen Ruhe plötzlich schlagartig vorbei, noch bevor Kate den ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken hatte.

Sie wurde zerstört von einem Tornado, der in den Raum fegte und um sie herum wirbelte. Ein Tornado namens Richard Castle.

„Beckett, Beckett, Beckett!"

„Dir auch einen schönen Tag, Castle. Was gibt's?"

Kate musste grinsen angesichts seiner Aufregung.

„Hast du zufällig noch Überstunden, die du heute abbummeln kannst?" Castle blieb stehen und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Das Sonnenlicht glänzte in seinem Haar.

Beckett brauchte einige Sekunden, um den Blick davon lösen zu können, und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Wieso?" Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Weil du mit mir wohin fahren musst. Heute Nachmittag. Und Abend. Also, du musst dir ab Mittag freinehmen und dann brauchst du feste Schuhe, eine lange Hose und einen warmen Pullover. Glaub mir, ein Pullover ist wichtig."

Er sah sie einen Moment lang treuherzig an. „Bitte, Kate. Es ist wichtig."

Sie musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, doch sie musste zugeben, dass er sie neugierig gemacht hatte. Warme Kleidung im New Yorker Juli? Also seufzte sie. „Okay. Ich werd sehen, was ich tun kann." Er grinste zufrieden und wandte sich zum Gehen. In der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Du wirst es nicht bereuen."

Kate schüttelte den Kopf. „Was auch immer", murmelte sie in sich hinein.

* * *

Ryan und Esposito räumten ihre Schreibtische für die Mittagspause auf. „Beckett, Castle, kommt ihr mit zu Chino's?"

Beide schüttelten den Kopf. „Ne, ich mach früher Wochenende", sagten sie wie aus einem Mund.

Die merkwürdige Stille, die jetzt zu entstehen drohte, füllte Castle gleich mit einem Spruch.

„Ich für meinen Teil muss ein bisschen Recherche betreiben. Wer von euch wollte nochmal im neuen Nikki Heat-Roman auftauchen?"

Dann griff er nach seinem Sakko und ging mit den beiden Polizisten, die sich damit zufrieden gaben, zur Tür.

Kate sah den Männern kurz nach, dann fiel ihr Blick auf ihren Schreibtisch.

Eine einsame Haftnotiz leuchtete ihr entgegen.

„Ich hole dich um 3 ab.

Denk an deinen Pullover.

RC"

Sie lächelte und fragte sich, was der überschwängliche Autor wohl mit ihr vorhatte.

* * *

Die Fahrt hatte zweieinhalb Stunden gedauert, während derer Castle zielstrebig an jeder Kreuzung, die sie passierten, die kleinere Straße zu wählen schien.

Als sie schließlich ausstiegen, stand sein Jeep einsam auf einem kleinen Parkplatz mitten im Nirgendwo. Kate drehte sich ein paar Mal um sich selbst, doch in jeder Richtung, in die sie schaute, war nichts zu sehen als Wald, Bäume und Unterholz.

„Fang!", rief Castle. Ihren Reflexen dankend, fing Kate die Flasche Insektenspray auf.

„Willst du jetzt mit mir eine Wanderung machen?", fragte sie, und begann, sich großzügig einzusprühen. Die Moskitos im Wald von New Jersey mochten klein und leise sein, aber stechen konnten sie ziemlich gut.

Währenddessen zog Castle den wohl größten Trekkingrucksack der Erde aus seinem Kofferraum.

„Naja, ein kleines Stück müssen wie wohl gehen", meinte er. „Von hier aus können wir zumindest nicht sehen, was ich dir zeigen will. Du hast doch nichts gegen eine Wanderung?"

Kate überlegte einen Moment. Wandern? Darüber hatte sie noch nie nachgedacht. Warum nicht?, dachte sie.

„Warum nicht?", sagte sie, griff ihren Rucksack und dankte sich im Stillen dafür, bequeme Turnschuhe angezogen zu haben.

Der Himmel war, wie in New Jersey im Juli normal, bereits mit dunklen Striemen überzogen, welche die kommende Nacht ankündigten.

Die Sonne würde zwar erst in ein paar Stunden ganz untergehen, doch hier unter den Bäumen breitete sich bereits jetzt angenehme Kühle aus und verdrängte die stickige Hitze der Stadt aus Kates und Richards Lungen.

„Hier geht's lang", wie Castle an und ging voraus auf einen schmalen Pfad, der bald im Dickicht zu verschwinden schien.

„Okay Castle, jetzt musst du mir aber wirklich sagen, warum wir hier sind. Ich warte schon seit heute Morgen." Richard grinste.

„Ach, es ist viel schöner, wenn du dich überraschen lässt. Schau mal da, das sind Rehspuren!"

„Richard Castle, lenk jetzt nicht ab!"

Er blieb stehen und drehte sich zu Kate um. „Vertrau mir einfach, okay?" Sie machte einen raschen Schritt auf ihn zu und schlug ihm mit der flachen Hand uns Gesicht.

„Au!", rief er. „Was ist denn los mit dir?"

Sie grinste und zeigte ihm ihre Handfläche. „Da war ein Moskito, Castle."

Er sah sie kurz entgeistert an, dann musste er auch grinsen. „Jetzt komm, noch ein paar Meilen, dann sind wir da." Und er stapfte im Halbdunkel voraus.

Kate erschrak beinahe, als sich vor den beiden Wanderern plötzlich eine Lichtung auftat. Inzwischen war es im Schatten der Bäume beinahe komplett dunkel geworden, doch auf der freien Fläche leuchtete noch der Schein der letzten abendlichen Sonnenstrahlen. „Da sind wir", verkündete Castle, ging bis zur Mitte der Lichtung und ließ seinen überdimensionalen Rucksack zu Boden fallen.

„Schön, Castle. Und was ist hier?" Kate war erschöpft. Sie hätte nie gedacht, dass 4 Meilen durch den Wald zu gehen so anstrengend sein konnte. Jetzt hoffte sie inständig, dass sich der Gewaltmarsch auch gelohnt hatte.

„Nicht so eilig, Kate. Magst du mir helfen, ein Feuer zu machen?", schmunzelte Castle, während er am Verschluss seines Rucksackes herumnestelte.

„Na, das muss ja eine großartige Sache sein, die hier steigen soll", murmelte Kate und machte sich auf die Suche nach geeignetem Holz.

Als sie tatsächlich mit einem Arm voll wieder kam, leuchtete bereits ein winziges Flämmchen vor Castle. Dankbar streckte er die Arme aus und schürte das Feuer, gekonnt, so schien es Kate,mit immer dicker werden Zweigen, bevor er einige dicke Äste darum aufscheitete und die Flammen wohlige Wärme in die abendliche Kühle verbreiteten.

Über den Schein des Feuers hinweg sah Kate Richard an. Seine Augen leuchteten, doch nicht nur vom Feuer, sondern auch vor Freude, das konnte sie inzwischen erkennen.

Als sie hinter ihn blickte, sah sie, warum sein Rucksack so groß sein musste. Er hatte an alles gedacht, was man brauchte, um die Nacht im Wald zu verbringen. „Sag mal Rick, machst du sowas öfter?", fragte Kate und deutete auf die beiden Isomatten und Schlafsäcke, den kleinen Aluminiumtopf und die Packung Cocktailwürstchen auf der Erde.

„Na, du weißt doch, dass ich den Sommer gern in den Hamptons verbringe. Soll ich da immer nur in meinem Ferienhaus bleiben?"

Er ließ sich auf einen Schlafsack fallen und klopfte mit der flachen Hand neben sich auf den Boden.

„Setz dich. Hast du auch Hunger?"

Er griff nach zwei dünnen Zweigen, zog ein Taschenmesser aus seiner Hosentasche und begann, die Spitzen von ihrer Rinde zu befreien.

Kate ließ sich neben ihn fallen, schlang die Arme um die Knie und betrachtete die Lichtung über den Schein des Feuers hinweg. Bis auf das Knistern der Zweige und das Schaben von Ricks Taschenmesser herrschte vollkommene Stille.

„Wow", flüsterte sie.

Sie spürte, wie Richard sie von der Seite ansah, spürte seinen Blick auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Hier", sagte er dann leise und reichte ihr einen Stock. „Da sind Würstchen. Spieß dir eins auf", forderte er sie auf.

Als sie den Spieß nahm, berührten sich ihre Hände, einen Moment lang nur, doch es reichte, um Kates Herz aus dem Tritt zu bringen. Der Wald, die Einsamkeit, diese Stille...das alles berührte sie, stärker, als sie sich gedacht hätte.

„Es ist wunderschön hier", murmelte sie. Rick brachte sein Gesicht dicht an ihr Ohr.

„Warte erst, bis es losgeht", flüsterte er.

Dann legte er seinen Arm um ihre Schulter, einen Moment nur, und griff dann nach den Würstchen.

Sie saßen ums Feuer und lauschten dem Knacken der Zweige.

Die Welt um sie versank langsam im Dunkeln, doch Richard und Kate saßen da und unterhielten sich leise, den Blick auf das Feuer, die tanzenden Flammen gerichtet. Kate lehnte sich an Castle, ein wenig nur, und döste ein. Beinahe zumindest, denn plötzlich rüttelte er an ihrer Schulter.

„Es geht los!", rief er leise und deutete nach oben. „Komm!"

Er griff nach dem zweiten Schlafsack, sprang auf und lief ein paar Schritte vom Feuer weg.

Dann ließ er sich auf den Rücken fallen.

Kate tat es ihm nach und wusste nach wenigen Sekunden, was er gemeint hatte.

Warte nur, bis es losgeht.

Eine Sternschnuppe erhellte den Himmel, wenige Sekunden nur, dann war sie verschwunden.

Doch der Himmel blieb nicht lange dunkel. „Der hallische Komet", flüsterte Castle und sah Kate, die neben ihm lag, an. „Jedes Jahr wieder einmalig". Auf seinem Gesicht lag eigenartiger Glanz.

Schon deutete er wieder nach oben. „Da!" Mehrere leuchtende Streifen zogen sich über den Himmel, hinterließen nur kurze, vollkommene Schwärze, bevor der Himmel wieder aufleuchtete.

Kate spürte, wie sich das Glück ihres Partners auf sie übertrug. Jetzt verstand sie, warum er sie durch den Wald geschleppt hatte: In der Stadt würde niemand heute Nacht die Sternschnuppen sehen können. Zu hell wären die Lichter der Straßen, die hektischen Reklamen, zu laut wären die Millionen Menschen, dass niemand dort dieses Glück spüren, diese Stille hören könnte. Nur wir beide. Sie griff nach Ricks Hand und wandte den Blick vom jetzt erleuchteten Himmel.

In seinen glänzenden Augen spiegelten sich die leuchtenden Sternschnuppen, als er ihre Hand nahm

und sie ansah. „Danke", flüsterte sie.

„Gern geschehen", wisperte er. Die Nähe zwischen den beiden war beinahe fühlbar, als seine andere Hand sich an ihre Wange legte.

Sie bewegten sich im gleichen Moment und ihre Lippen trafen sich auf halbem Wege.

Sie hatten sich schon einmal geküsst, doch das war Welten von hier entfernt. Keine schmutzige Gasse und der Wunsch, dem Türsteher mit einem spitzen Absatz in die Wirbelsäule zu treten.

Hier waren nur Rick, Kate, und der leuchtende Himmel über ihnen.

Seine Lippen waren warm und weich auf ihren, und sie spürte den Drang, ihm näher zu kommen. Während seine Hand sich um ihren Nacken schlang, ließ sie ihre Hände über seine Schultern und seinen Rücken gleiten. Sie öffnete ihre Lippen einen Spalt und er nahm die Einladung an, vertiefte den Kuss, zärtlich begann er, ihren Mund zu erkunden, den Geschmack von Rauch auf den Lippen.

Schließlich lösten sie sich voneinander, nach Luft schnappend, überwältigt von sich selbst, uns starrten sich an. Noch immer zuckten Lichter am Himmel und hüllten beide in unstetes, fahles Licht.

Ricks Augen waren dunkel und Kates Lippen fühlten sich leicht geschwollen an.

Es dauerte nur eine Sekunde, einen Moment, um zu begreifen, was sie wollten, dann zog Rick sie an sich, so dass sie halb auf ihm saß, und wieder schmeckte sie Rauch, als er diesmal leidenschaftlicher von ihrem Mund Besitz ergriff. Seine Hände glitten von ihrem Rücken über ihre Seiten und ihren Po und drückten sie an seinen Körper. Sie söhnte leise auf und begann mit hektischen Bewegungen, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen. Er löste sich kurz von ihr, um ihr den Pullover über den Kopf zu ziehen, und begann, ihren Hals mit Küssen zu bedecken. Sie drückte sich an ihn und ließ ihre Finger über seinen wohlgeformten Oberkörper gleiten. Als sie an seinem Gürtel herumzunesteln begann, ergriff er ihre Hände und stoppte sie. Auf ihren verständnislosen Blick hin küsste er sie zärtlich.

„Keine Eile. Wir haben alle Zeit der Welt", wisperte er und legte sie auf den Schlafsack, ehe er sich über sie beugte und sie mit Küssen bedeckte. Mit langsamen Bewegungen öffnete er ihren BH und sah sie bedächtig an, ehe er seinen Kopf senkte und sie mit seinen Lippen liebkoste.

Als sie vor Verlangen die Augen schloss, wusste sie nicht, ob die Blitze vor ihren Lidern vom Himmel oder von Rick kamen, doch das war ihr egal. Sie hörte auf zu denken und gab sich ihm hin, seinen Berührungen, seinen Küssen. Sie half ihm, ihre Hose von ihren Beinen zu streifen, und stöhnte auf angesichts seiner heißen Hände auf ihrer Haut, ein scharfer Kontrast zu der kühlen Luft, dann sah sie ihm zu, wie er sich mit einer einzigen Bewegung auch seiner restlichen Kleidung entledigte.

Dann legte er sich zu ihr, heiß, hart und weich zugleich, und sie konnte kaum erwarten, dass er ganz zu ihr kam. Er küsste sie zärtlich, als er sich langsam, geradezu genießerisch mit ihr vereinigte, er fing ihr Stöhnen mit seinen Lippen auf, und sie zog ihn noch näher zu sich, spürte seine Hitze auf ihrer Haut, drückte sich an ihn, als sie sich ganz ihren Gefühlen hingaben.

Danach bettete sie ihren Kopf auf seine Brust, lauschte seinem langsamer werdenden Herzschlag, und spürte seine Arme, die er um sie geschlungen hatte.

Als die letzten Sternschnuppen über dem Horizont verglühten, zog er den Schlafsack so gut es ging über sie beide und sie versanken in tiefem Schlaf.

* * *

Sie wachte auf und kuschelte sich instinktiv in die Wärme hinter ihr. Ricks Hände waren noch immer um ihren Körper geschlungen, und sie merkte daran, wie er mit dem Daumen über ihren Bauchnabel strich, das er ebenfalls wach war. Ein Lächeln entspannte ihre Züge, als er einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Nacken drückte.

In den Bäumen des Waldes sangen Vögel, und die Luft war kühl und feucht vom Morgentau.

„Ich liebe es, morgens von Vögeln geweckt zu werden", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr.

Sie schlang seinen Arm enger um sich, schloss die Augen und überlegte einen Moment.

„Ich glaube, ich auch", wisperte sie zurück und lächelte.

Dieser Morgen dürfte ewig dauern.


End file.
